


Calmante

by ShadowI8



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Haruka Nanase se había auto nombrado el protector de Makoto Tachibana, el joven asustadizo y sensible, pero ahora él es quien necesita apoyo.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Calmante

Luego de escuchar los halagos exagerados y las altas expectativas de sus amigos e incluso de su maestra, ahora se encuentra en la piscina donde se llevará a cabo la competencia próxima de natación. Su mirada zafiro inspecciona el lugar que está repleto de figuras humanoides, cientos de maniquíes articulados y vestidos como el público, entrenadores y nadadores.

El agobio incrementa y busca una escapatoria a la situación, pero solo descubre que ya debe tomar su posición de salida, inclinándose sobre sí mismo y listo para saltar al agua.

El disparo de inicio nunca llega y Haruka se endereza, descubriendo que el sitio se haya completamente vacío si no fuese por su persona. Con una clara confusión y un sentimiento de ansiedad que crece cada segundo, se gira sobre los talones y un flash le enceguece un segundo. Posteriormente, vislumbra una multitud de reclutadores y fotógrafos, el más cercano a él casi se le abalanza y Haruka, ante el susto, da un paso hacia atrás, resbalando del podium de salida y cayendo de espaldas. Extraño resulta que el agua no golpea contra su cuerpo y simplemente sigue descendiendo velozmente, provocándole el mayor pavor que alguna vez ha experimentado.

Despierta de manera abrupta. Gotas de sudor se acomodan en su frente y en su nariz. Los orbes azules que tiene por ojos se hayan abiertos como platos, expectantes, como si estuviesen alerta de que algo en la oscuridad de la habitación le fuese a saltar encima para arrancarle la garganta. Los latidos rápidos y descontrolados de su corazón resuenan por el cuarto, de una manera espantosa, como si un caballo estuviese galopando en el interior de su pecho que arde y duele, amenazando con desgarrarse de manera sanguinolenta y obstruyendo el paso de aire a sus pulmones, ocasionando un horrendo sentimiento de asfixia.

Se siente atrapado, enjaulado y sin esperanza.

Las ganas de llorar son tantas que le parece ridículo. Un deseo de gritar para pedir ayuda se asienta en su persona, pero el pequeño trozo de raciocinio que su cerebro aún posee le dice que no lo haga porque es de madrugada y sería descortés despertar al resto de huéspedes en el hotel.

La ansiedad es tal que siente la indescriptible necesidad de levantarse, puesto que se encuentra inquieto.

Un ruido a su lado le llama la atención y sus ojos captan a Makoto moviéndose en la cama adyacente.

—¿Haru?— la voz del menor suena pastosa, cansada y bajita—. ¿Qué sucede?

Los zafiros de Nanase se topan con las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo que le observa con los párpados a penas separados por unos centímetros. Makoto se sienta en el colchón, aún sin una respuesta del morocho que únicamente le mira con terror.

—¿Te sientes mal?— pregunta Tachibana, comenzando a preocuparse y a espabilar.

—Yo...— Haruka siente que ahora más que nunca es incapaz de hablar, con sus pulmones exigiendo ferozmente un poco de aire—. Sí.

Y es suficiente para que el castaño se levante de un salto de su cama para ir a auxiliar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?— ahora Makoto está completamente alerta, no sabiendo qué hacer—. ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Me duele el pecho— musita Haruka, con tono de voz extrañamente debil—. Mira.

La mano del morocho toma la del contrario y la posiciona encima de su camisa, en donde supuestamente está el corazón resguardado por sus costillas y músculos. Tachibana se da cuenta de lo veloces que son sus palpitaciones.

—Y me cuesta respirar— continúa el mayor—. Siento que me cosquillea la piel.

—Haru— se queja el castaño, asustado—. Deberíamos ir con alguien para que te revise. ¿Tienes idea de por qué te has puesto así? Me hubieras dicho antes.

—No quería despertarte. Esto ocurrió luego de mi sueño.

—¿Sueño? — Haruka observa como el contrario parpadea con entendimiento y puede jurar que cada músculo de su gigantesco cuerpo se relaja—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Sí.

Un suspiro aliviado escapa de los labios de Makoto al tiempo en que se sienta junto al morocho.

—¿Fue muy fea?

Aunque a Haruka le molesta un poco el tono maternal del castaño, como si hablara con un niño, asiente en respuesta.

—Haru— la hermosa sonrisa de Makoto aparece, cariñosa y comprensiva mientras toma las manos de aludido—. Estás asustado. Lo más probable es que tengas un poco de ansiedad por la competencia de mañana.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. Trata de no pensar en eso y relájate. Tienes que volver a dormir.

Nanase afirma con la cabeza aún agarrándose a las manos grandes del contrario y fijando sus ojos azules en éstas. El completo silencio no resulta incómodo, pero Makoto puede ver que el azabache quiere decir algo. Luego de descifrar a Haruka por unos instantes, el menor expresa lo que en él se encuentra.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Luego de asentir sin mirar a la cara a Makoto, Haruka se aleja y deja un espacio para él. Así, el castaño se mete debajo de las mantas y descansa su perfil en la esponjosa almohada, frente a frente con el morocho qué aún es incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Antes de arrepentirse de su decisión, Nanase se acerca al pecho del menor y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de éste, abrazándolo. Puede oír ligeramente el palpitar del corazón de Makoto, lento y calmado, e intenta acompasar su respirar con éste mientras que el castaño le acaricia el sedoso y oscuro cabello para relajarlo.

—No pienses en nada, Haru. Confía en mí, yo te cuidaré.

Una sonrisa surge en el rostro blanquecino del aludido, con la ansiedad desvaneciéndose lentamente y aventurándose a cerrar los párpados para intentar dormir.

Le parece divertido que él siempre ha sido quién protege al contrario; desde siempre, Makoto ha sido el miedoso de los dos, el de nervios sensibles y corazón de pollo, ocasionando que Haruka tomase el papel de su cuidador. Además, cuando eran niños Tachibana era más bajo y pequeño que Nanase, sin mencionar que este último es el mayor de los dos y quizás eso ha hecho que él se sintiese responsable del otro, porque antes lo quería inmensamente como un hermano mayor a su hermanito y ahora lo ama como a nadie más.

Aquí, en los brazos de Makoto, se siente resguardado y a salvo. Poco le importa su pesadilla, la competencia o siquiera su futuro. Solo son él y el cálido muchacho que se esmera en calmarlo. Con Tachibana se siente en paz, pleno, más de lo que se sentiría estando en el agua, porque él es su calmante, le hace ver que las cosas se pueden resolver, que hay luz en toda esta oscuridad y belleza en todo. 


End file.
